logosfandomcom-20200222-history
VRG Linhas Aéreas
VARIG 1927-1930 VARIG's first logo was the Cormorant, a typical bird of the southern coast of Brazil, where Varig started its operations. It didn't stood for long, being replaced by the image of Icarus in 1930. 1930-1961 The Icarus logo was first introduced in 1930, and suffered some small modification across its use. The first appearance was Icarus inside three circles, one green, one yellow and one red, the colours of the Brazilian state of Rio Grande do Sul, where Varig started. Later, the circles were changed to the Brazilian flag in his hands. The last modification was in 1955, with the arrival of the first Constellations. These aircraft introduced VARIG's new livery the famous white body with the blue stripe and polished belly, and the logo was also changed, taking out the flag and placing Icarus inside a circle. Even after Icarus was put out as logo, it was still used on the fuselage of every aircraft until 1996. 1961-1996 This logo was one of the most famous airline logos of the world. It was introduced after VARIG bought it's greatest rival; Real Linhas Aéreas. The livery was not changed, but the image of Icaro was changed for the famous "star", that, in fact, is a compass rose. In 1986, Varig changes for slogan: Varig, A nossa Varig. Varig, The Our Varig. In 1990, Varig changes for slogan: Varig, Acima de tudo, você. Varig, Above all you. Varig 50 anos.jpg|50th anniversary logo (1977) Varig 60 anos.jpg|60th anniversary logo (1987) Varig 65 anos.jpg|65th anniversary logo (1992) 1996-2007 After the hard times VARIG passed, it was time to renew its corporate image, that stood the same for more than 30 years. The compass tose was given a more modern look, turning into gold with the circle being dropped and replaced for the degrees. This image, at the same time, reeinforced the image of the "star" as logo of the Airline. The title "Brasil" in caligraphy was also included. The livery was completely new, turning tail and belly into blue, with the two tiles placed in the upper part of the fuselage. Later, in 2004, the livery was updated, placing "VARIG" in billboard style, with Brazil, smaller, between the blue and white fuselage, that gained a light blue stripe to separate the colors. Varig 70 anos.jpg|70th anniversary logo (1997) Varig 75 anos.jpg|75th anniversary logo (2002) VRG Linhas Aéreas 2007-2014 With Varig's crisis, and the sale of the airline to Gol Linhas Aéreas, the coroporate image had to be completely changed to represent the new era for the airline. The logo font was updated, dropping the caligraphy (replaced by a small brazillian flag), so was the compass rose. The livery became Eurowhite, with the tail featuring gradient blue, with the compass rose orange (Gol's color) and not full in it. Aircraft in VARIG's livery are being painted in Gol's livery, as the pioneer of Brazil was completely acquired by its new mother airline. Category:Brazil Category:Defunct Category:1927 Category:Logos of 2007 Category:Defunct airlines Category:2007 Category:Airlines in Brazil